Two's A Crowd
by book-a-holic101
Summary: Set after Reunion. Suze is secertly in love with Jesse, while he continues to lecture her about how bad a mediator she is. That is until he gets to see first hand how hard her life really is.HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

-1

Ok everybody this is my second real chapter story. Musings is gona have chapters and everything but their not really gona be related to each other.

Oh yeah and to anyone reading my first story; If, it will not be neglected because of this story.

Here's the low down on Two's A Crowd, it is set after Reunion. Suze is secretly in love with Jesse while he continues to lecture her about how bad a mediator she is. That is until he gets to see first hand how hard life is for Suze. How, you might ask well read and find out.

Disclaimer-Obviously don't own it, so just get off my back.

Well enjoy!

**SUZE'S PoV**

God that-that _ghost_ can be so annoying!

Ok so I might have been a _little_ rude to that ghost girl last night but come on she totally deserved it.

First, she goes threw _all_ my clothes. Do you know how long it took me to put them all away?

_Three hours. _Three whole hours!

Then, she practices her control of her telekinesis. Using my brand new bottle of nailpoish, that cost a month's allowance to get by the way. Let's just say she needs a lot of practice and I need a new bottle of nail polish.

Oh yeah and she got said nail polish all over my _finished_ five page English essay.

So I yelled at her a lot. She's lucky that's all I did to her too. I would have punched her if I wasn't still sore from my little incident with the RLS angels.

Angels yeah right.

Well the baby starts crying because I yelled at her. God she was at least 17 show some respect.

After I figured out what she wanted and got her to leave who should how up but Jesse. He starts lecturing me on how I should have been more understanding of her and less hostile. So after he finally stops telling me how much I suck at being a mediator-which didn't happen till _hours_ later-he just starts petting that stupid cat and reading a book that could probably get an insomniac to sleep.

And the saddest part of this whole little story: I'm still madly in love with him.

I know I'm pathetic. I'm in love with a ghost who's favorite pass times include lecturing me on how much I suck, and reading books that are way too boring and big to be allowed to exist.

Sadly this is my life all because I was cursed to be a mediator.

Why couldn't I have been born normal? Then I never would have met Jesse. Meaning I never would have fallen in love with him. Or why couldn't Jesse be I don't know alive? Better yet why couldn't I have bee born _and_ Jesse be an alive guy?

Not like it would matter Jesse doesn't feel that way about me. The only relationship he wants with me is a completely platonic one.

I hate my life.

"Why?" Jesse asked.

"Uh?" brilliant response Suze.

"You said you hate your life, why?" Jesse said. He probably thought I was a complete idiot. Heck, I probably was. Wait, I said that out loud.

"Because my life sucks." was my somewhat muffled response. I was laying face first on my bed.

"I don't see why. You have friends, a family that cares about you, and you were blessed with an incredible gift." Jesse said.

I sat up from the bed, and just looked at him like he had grown a second head. Gift,_ gift_. Was he serious? I think he's been spending a little too much time with Father D.

"What?" Jesse asked noticing the look on my face.

I let out an exasperated sigh. If he didn't get it by now he never would. The it I'm referring to is that my life sucks. I would trade it in for just about any other life. Just not Kelly or her clones. God, I'm not that desperate.

"What?" he asked again. This time one of his eyebrows was raised. It was the one with the car in it. The scar that glowed white when he was angry, or really annoyed.

"My. Life. Sucks." I said again separating each word.

Jesse just rolled his eyes and went back to his stupid book and his stupid cat. God, that cat is lucky.

He has no clue how hard my life is.

Ok, ok I know short and boring, right? Don't worry it'll get better. I just needed to set the tone for the rest of the story.

Oh and just to prove it'll get better here's a little exert from chapter two:

_I slipped the purple stone around my neck. What it was really pretty and it totally match my outfit._

_Then suddenly the stone began to glow and tighten around my neck. _

"_Susannah!" Jesse called. " What's happening?"_

"_I don't know!" I yelled back._

_There was a blinding light and then…….._

Where did the necklace come from and what happened after the blinding light? You'll just have to read chapter two to find out.

Chapter two should be up really soon. But it'll be up faster if you review.

- holic101 . 


	2. REAL CHAPTER TWO!

-1**_SORRY EVERYBODY WHO READ CHAPTER TWO I PUT UP BEFORE! I PUT IT UP AT LIKE 12:30 SO I WAS KINDA OUT OF IT! HERE IS THE REAL CHAPTER TWO! AGAIN SORRY!_**

**JessesLatinaQuerida- Thanks and is this quick enough for you?**

**XxRhixx- Happy that you like it. **

So here is chapter two of Two's A Crowd, this one will be much more interesting than chapter one I promise.

"Are you the mediator?" the ghost that appeared in front of me asked.

'No you idiot I'm not but I can see you' I wanted to say. Seriously these ghost can be really stupid. Of course I'm the mediator how else could I see them. But no this never occurs to them.

I decided to just go with a simple yes instead.

I wasn't really in the mood for any ghosts right now though. I was walking at the beach you know trying to clear my head, of …_things_.

Ok I was trying to clear my head of Jesse.

"What do you need?" I asked dryly. Not rudely but not really polite either. Hey it's better than rude right?

"I need to get revenge on my _ex-_best friend Mark. I mean I'm dead one day and the jerk already tries makin' a move on my girl." Only he didn't say jerk.

Ugg, not another revenge ghost. I'm still sore from the last ones.

I gave an exasperated sigh before saying "It doesn't work that way. No revenge allowed". Really why did I always have to get the angry ones. Not that I couldn't handle them. Quite the contrary actually. But I get really tired of having to dish out a butt whooping to just about every spirit that comes to me.

I really prefer the little old ladies who just want me to tell their grandkids that their in a better place. So much simpler.

"What do you mean 'no revenge allowed'?" he asked narrowing his eyes. "He made a move on Stacy so I want you to kick his butt. I'd do it myself but _I_ can't touch him."

"No revenge." I said flatly. Really is it too much to ask to get to take a walk without some ghost coming to me for help. But obviously it is since I can't. Take a walk I mean.

"Well if your not gona help me I'll make you help me." He said and then he lunged at me.

Now normally I could have KO this guy, but as I think I've mentioned before I had just gotten out of the hospital due to my last ghost incident.

So due to the fact that I was still somewhat black and blue and ghosts have super strength when he hit me it hurt. A lot.

He got a few more punches in- don't get me wrong I got some nice blows in too, but due to the fact that ghosts don't stay hurt for very long he was past them much quicker than I his- before I saw a familiar shimmer behind him. My initial thought was not another one. Then I happened to see who the particular simmer belonged to.

Jesse.

"Querida!" Jesse said as soon as he saw that I was getting the crap beat out of me by this ghost. Jesse quickly threw him off me. Not physically but with is mind.

This startled ghost dude- who I just realized I had never found out the name of. I decided to use his startled state to my advantage by painfully twisting his arm behind his back and grabbing the shorts of his hair.

"Now" I said breathing slightly heavier than before. "what exactly did your friend do?"

"I saw him hugging my girlfriend. The ass didn't even wait a week till after I was dead to go after her." He said angrily.

This guy was dumber than I thought. "Did it ever occur to you that he might be _comforting_ her due to the fact that her boyfriend is dead, and that as your best friend thought he owed it to you to help her in this hard time for both of them." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And you know what I think it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He was quiet for a minute or two before he muttered an "oh" and moved on seeing as his best friend had _not_ tried anything with this Stacy girl.

"That boy seemed rather dim." Jesse said stating the fact that I had been thinking.

" You think" I muttered.

That's when I saw something in the sand. I bent down to take a closer look. It was a necklace with a single purple stone on it. It didn't seem like a very precious stone, in you know terms of money. But the color of the stone itself was amazing. Like a swirling mist of all different shades of purple.

I slipped the purple stone around my neck. What it was really pretty and it totally match my outfit.

Then suddenly the stone began to glow and tighten around my neck.

"Susannah!" Jesse called. " What's happening?"

"I don't know!" I yelled back.

There was a blinding light and then Jesse was gone.

"Jesse" I called to see if maybe he had just dematerialized.

Then I remembered the necklace and touched my neck. The necklace was still there, but now-now- the stone was infused with my neck.

Half the stone was sticking out and the other half, well it was getting an inside view of my throat.

"Jesse!" I called again getting really worried. What? Ok I know I should be worried about the fact that a necklace has infused with my neck but I love Jesse. Not that he knows that.

"Querida?" I heard Jesse's voice call. I let out a sigh of relief. Jesse was ok, but then where exactly was he?

"Jesse, where are you? I can hear you but I can't see you." I asked. Wait what if I couldn't see ghosts anymore? What if I could only hear them and touch them? Or just hear them?

"Susannah, where are_ you_, I can't see _ you_?" Jesse said with something I couldn't really place in his voice. "I'm still on the beach."

"That's impossible Jesse because I'm on the beach." I said. I was getting very confused. Why couldn't Jesse see me? And why couldn't I see him?

Jesse was quiet for moment before saying "Look at your reflection in the water Susannah."

Um, ok weird much. "Why?" I asked getting more confused by the second.

"Just do it." Jesse said sounding a little frustrated.

"Fine, fine. Jeez." I said. I walked over to the water's edge and looking into the crystal waters. Looking back at me I saw myself. Jesse makes absolutely no sense sometimes.

"Nombre de dios" Jesse said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Susannah I think I know where I am." Jesse said.

"Great where?" I asked a little happier. But still I was very confused.

"Susannah I think…I think my soul is trapped in your body."

End of chapter two!

So anybody see that coming?

Ok this chapter is so much better in my opinion. You guys starting to get the title?

Please review!

-holic101


	3. The Star of Shadowland

-1Hey everybody!

Sorry this update took so long I've just been super busy with midterms coming, the ELAs are next week, we're doing a social studies project worth twenty percent of our grade, and I finally found inspiration for this original story I'm writing.

So any way a lot of people asked me about the whole how are Suze and Jesse gona hook up if they're sharing a body. Well I'm not going to tell you how but I have it all worked out. Trust me I couldn't write a story that wasn't JS and didn't include fluff. I've been a hopeless JS romantic since the start.

And now on with the story…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SUZE'S PoV**

Holy Crap!

Breath, Suze, breath. Don't forget to breath. In, out, in, out.

Ok. I'm calm. Jesse's soul is trapped in my body. There is a necklace infused with my neck.

SHITTTTTTTTTT!

"Ok um uh…shit what do we do?" Oh yeah I have such a way with words.

Not.

"Um….We should speak to the Padre I suppose." Jesse said. Only he sounded weird. Like it wasn't out loud. Like it was only in my head.

Wait so can I only hear Jesse in my mind now?

I wonder…

"_Jesse?" _I said in my mind. Like I was trying to talk just not out loud but it was different from thinking. It's just kinda hard explain.

"_Yes"_ Jesse answered. Whoa, I was right. Cool.

"_Um, yeah talking to Father D might help"_ I said in my mind.

So ten minutes later I, I mean _we _were in Father D's office. "Um Father D?" I was covering my neck not really wanting to just walk in there with a stone sticking out of my neck.

"Susannah is something wrong? You seem a bit shaken up." Father Dom said in a concerned voice.

"Um Father D, you better sit down." I said removing my hand from neck.

Father D's eyes widened "God lord Susannah is that I stone?"

"Yes and it gets weirder." Father Dom gave me a look that was asking 'how could it possibly get weirder'. "Um when the stone thing infused with my neck there was this really bright light and um now uh…" I paused not really knowing how to say the next part.

"Yes." Father D said expectantly.

"NowJesse'ssoulistrappedinmybody" I said really quickly.

"Um could you say that again slowly?"

"Now Jesse's soul is trapped in my body" I said slower.

Father Dom having not taking my advice to sit down fell over. I warned him didn't I?

"_Susannah is Father Dominic alright?" _Jesse -who had been keeping pretty quiet up until now- asked nervously.

I bent down on to the floor. "Father D? Father D?" I asked.

"Susannah? I just had the oddest dream…." Father Dom trailed off when he say my neck. "It wasn't a dream was it?" He asked grimly.

"Sorry can't say it was. Um Father Dom Jesse and I were hoping you could help." I said.

"_Si Padre. Can you help us?" _Father D didn't say anything. _"Padre?"_ Jesse asked.

"_Jesse he can't hear you. You and I are communicating telepathically" _I told him.

So after telling Father Dom the whole story -and after a quick lecture on how not to use violence on our and I quote 'troubled brothers and sisters'- we hit the books. Father Dom has been collecting all the ghost and mediator related books he could find apparently.

After about two hours the quiet of the room was shattered by a "Aha!" by Father D.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The star of shadow land. A mystic stone said to be older than time itself. When worn by a shifter- a mediator with gifts other than the ability to communicate with the dead- and when the planets have aligned two halves will combine into one. The two will separate if and only if fate allows on the night of a full moon. Separation may have drastic side affects on one or both of the two. The powers of the shifter are great and they are in a sense a living ghost." Father Dom read from a tattered old leather bound book with a deep purple swirl on the front.

"Wait so you are saying I've got some weird mystic stone stuck in my neck and that I'm a shifter and that we may be stuck like this forever?" I asked.

Father D nodded. That's when I blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok what do you all think?

There will be fluff in later chapters I promise. I have some ideas about how work out the kinks in the road to fluff.

Review please tell me I suck if you want to just review.

-holic101 0.o


End file.
